Aeternus Eternus
by SlyStrukk
Summary: The outcome of the final battle will be determined by the blood bonds of those who are involved. Lives will be altered and fates entwined. SLASH HPDM, SBSSRL?
1. Prologue: Somnium

**Author Note:** Hello all. Yes, it's me again, and yes I've redone the story. Again. You all must be quite pissed with me – I would be angry if I were you. All I ask is that you give this new version a chance – I'd say it's the best thing I've written by far. By the way, this story used to be called **Eternal Night**. The title now means eternal in Latin. Reviews always are and always will be welcome, but don't worry, I'm not one of those authors that won't write unless I get a certain amount of reviews.

**IMPORTANT:** This story was written originally before the fifth book and will stay that way, even though I may incorporate things from the other books into this story.

* * *

**Prologue:** Somnium(1) 

Sirius Black, also known as one of the most feared men in the Wizarding World, started awake with a cry of despair. Almost immediately, strong arms wound about his waist as his lover, Remus Lupin, awoke.

"Padfoot, are you alright?" Sirius shook his head to signify that he was, in fact, not alright.

Bile rose in his throat as he remembered the hellish nightmare that disturbed his otherwise peaceful slumber. Jumping out of bed, Sirius desperately tried to quell the shaking in his body. Looking back at the bed, he saw the honey colored eyes of his lover flood with concern.

"Remus, there was- I mean, I saw... why can't I bloody remember..."

Slightly shaken by the behavior of his normally buoyant lover Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius, placing a hand on the taller man's forearm. "Padfoot," he repeated, "calm down and talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Remus knew exactly how to calm Sirius when he was upset, and was gratified when most of the tension seemed to leak out of Sirius' body.

Shaking his head, Sirius covered his face with his hands and sighed. "I saw Harry... he was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble," Remus asked, fearing the answer. Although it seemed that Sirius was suffering from nothing more than a bad dream, a sense of foreboding came over Remus. It was not at all impossible that Sirius had actually seen a glimpse of the future in his dream. Sirius was Harry's godfather after all, and the magical bonds connecting them were very strong.

Removing his hands from his face, the other man growled in frustration. "I don't remember! Dammit, Remus, all I remember is that Harry was in trouble. And I don't mean 'oops I got caught out in the corridors after curfew' trouble. More like the variety of trouble that only happens to a person once because they're usually dead afterwards."

_It _would happen tonight. Not that either of the boys knew it; it wouldn't matter even if they did. Destiny had already wrapped them in her cold and unforgiving clutches; nothing they could do would change the outcome. Life was ironic like that, deceiving you to believe that you were the master of your own fate when the choices that you claimed were your own truly weren't. One defining and unchangeable moment, just one, would change the outcome of the Final Battle... but for better or worse?

Harry shifted in his bed and the mattress groaned as if his tossing and turning caused it pain. For some reason, he couldn't go to sleep. His body was exhausted, but his mind was a different story. Thoughts streamed in and out of his consciousness, simmering below the surface... warning him of something that had yet to occur.

Harry came to is dorm a few hours ago, ready to sleep the sleep of the dead. He'd nearly fell asleep at dinner, causing him to almost suffocate in his pudding. Now hadn't _that_ been embarrassing? Harry blushed lightly at the thought.

He didn't think Fred and George were ever going to let him forget that one, although it wasn't as bad as when Ron woke up with his foot in his mouth that summer in the Burrow. Both Bill and Charlie had been there for the week and as a result the twins bunked with Ron and Harry. As Harry remembered the sounds of Ron choking on his own foot, he had to stifle a laugh.

His slightly humorous thoughts took away the edge off his uneasy feeling that he'd been experiencing only moments ago.

Unfortunately, his mind had different ideas and he was once again dragged down into a collage of dark and depressing imagery.

Life had changed the moment Harry got to Hogwarts, but he wondered if it would have been better to remain the way he was. The entire summer Harry'd half expected Voldemort to walk down Privet Drive and take the revenge he so desperately desired by killing him. He'd been so paranoid that Harry couldn't even count the number of times that he'd whipped out his wand, millions of hexes on the tip of his tongue, to realize his 'dangerous enemy' was nothing more than the shadow of a tree swaying in a practically nonexistent breeze.

But... suddenly, because he was back with his friends, he could pretend that everything was normal though things obviously weren't. Their presence alone was enough to comfort him into believing nothing could happen to him. Ron and Hermione were able to shatter the apprehension that lay dormant in his heart. He changed from "Moody Jr." to just a normal teenage boy. Even though he knew the way he he'd been acting during vacation wasn't healthy, he wasn't sure that being overconfident wasn't either.

A boy was dead. _Cedric_ was dead. All because of Voldemort. The first few days after Cedric's murder, Harry struggled with guilt before he realized that _Voldemort _killed Cedric... it wasn't his fault. Becoming depressed would have only played directly into Voldemort's hands.

For the moment, he could pretend that he was like every other boy. He could pretend that he hadn't somehow defeated a dark lord when he was one, pretend that people didn't think he was mad for saying that Voldemort was back. He could pretend that he didn't have a godfather that was currently running for his life, or that things really weren't coming undone.

Just for now.

Harry sighed and lay flat on the mattress so that he could see the top of his four-poster bed. Again it groaned.

Suddenly unease began to prickle in his stomach like needles as a thought surfaced in his mind.

Ever since his rebirth, the Dark Lord had been extra quiet, apart from a mysterious disappearing every once and a while. There was no sign that he was back and it made both him and Dumbledore seem like fools for even suggesting it. The old wizard said that because Voldemort was gathering up his army and was not yet strong enough to have the Ministry after him, he was trying to make it seem that Harry was making up the story and that Dumbledore was an incompetent fool for even believing him.

But what if Voldemort had already gathered his army and was planning to attack Hogwarts right now? He could almost see Voldemort standing outside of the gates of Hogwarts, his serpent-like features twisted into a mockery of a grin, his violently red eyes reflecting the bloodshed he would soon cause. No one would even guess… it would be the perfect attack… while everyone was sleeping. The thought made Harry bolt upward and frantically scramble for his wand that was under his pillow. He'd slept with it there ever since the Dark Lord returned, even at the Dursleys.

Harry stared at his wand for a moment then threw it on the bed in disgust. He was being a prat. Dumbledore was the only one that the Dark Lord had ever feared, and he doubted that Voldemort would face him until he was completely at the height of his powers. And he couldn't have developed his army that fast, could he? Of course not, not without drawing unwanted attention to himself.

Besides, his scar didn't hurt at all.

And yet…. something was just not quite adding up.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep that night, Harry walked quietly towards his trunk. His tall figure was covered in shadows. Yes, tall. No one was more surprised than Harry to see how much he had grown over the summer. He had always been rather small for his age but now he had shot up in height and was nearly as tall as Ron at six feet.

He had attained a nice muscular figure that was lean as well as strong by going to the gym five miles away from Privet Drive. He'd also gotten a tan from walking to the gym everyday in the summer heat. His hair had been cut down to a more manageable length so that it was just messy enough to look styled.

While his glittering green eyes were hidden behind hideous glasses and his clothes were as always, gag worthy, Harry's overall change was quite staggering. He was growing up to be quite handsome; many of the girls (and quite a few guys) at Hogwarts realized.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and disappeared in the darkness.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Draco silently counted in his head each time he heard a drop of water fall. The flames of the fireplace crackled as it devoured logs. Every once and a while a spark would fly upwards, only to be hindered by an invisible barrier in front of the fireplace to prevent... well, fires.

Six. Seven. Eight. He wasn't really sure where the 'splat' sound was coming from but it calmed his uneasy nerves. Occupying his thoughts with something else was little comfort, but a little comfort was better than none.

Having problems going to sleep weren't exactly new to him. Having a father like Lucius Malfoy had given him plenty of nightmares and paranoia when it came to sleeping. But… something was different about tonight.

Nine. Ten. Twelve. Eleven. Draco smiled slightly as he counted. He'd always count twelve before eleven. It was sort of an inside joke that only he knew. Was a joke even considered a joke if only one person knew it? As he pondered the question momentarily, he lost count.

Cursing slightly as he stared at the fire, he started again. One. Two. Three. This really was stupid. Five. Six. Seven. Maybe when the feeling that something was not right left him he'd be able to stop. Staring at the sinister looking shadows of the Slytherin common room he sighed. Maybe not. Eight. Nine. Ten. Twelve.

Quite suddenly Draco decided to take a walk. After all, it wasn't as if he would be getting any rest tonight. He stared at his shadow for a moment, watching as it spread over the cracked stone of the dungeon floor.

He was quite proud of himself. This summer alone he had shot up three inches bring him to just over five six. To most boys his age it wasn't much of an achievement, but to someone who had been five three for four years, it was a cause for celebration.

His hair was just below the bottom of his neck and was un-gelled, as he'd recently got out of the shower. Draco's skin, pale as ever, shone like a beacon in the darkness while his eyes colored like the most violent summer storm glanced suspiciously around his surroundings one last time. His body, lithe with lean muscles, stooped down to pick up his wand.

Once more the drop of water fell. Eleven.

* * *

(1) Somnium** - **Dream in Latin 


	2. Chapter One: Finis

**Disclaimer**: Hey… I just realized that I didn't have one of these so here it goes: I do not – in any shape or form – own the amazing, phenomenal world of Harry Potter. Bow down J.K Rowling, the reigning queen of all evil plot bunnies.

**Author's Note**: To **sanzo**: I couldn't reply to you usingfanfiction(dot)netbecause you weren't signed in. Took me a while to realize it though (blonde moment). Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad that you don't remember the previous plot because in my opinion it sucked, majorly.

**Chapter One**: Finis(1)

The sound was so seductive. It was a steady thumping sound like that of a beating heart, and yet at the same time it seemed irregular and sensual. Though there were no words said, it spoke. Come to me, come to me, it will feel so good, only I can make you alive, it said. Dreams suddenly became vivid visions of mysterious pleasure and mounting ecstasy.

The sound traveled through halls of Hogwarts, seducing its students in their sleep, but not all were chosen, only two. Unfortunately they would not know that until it was too late.

Harry and Draco blinked their eyes, taking in their surroundings. They were in a clearing completely surrounded by trees. The long grass and trees swayed almost to the point where it was ripped from the ground. It struck both of the boys that they were in the forbidden forest, a part that human eyes had never seen before.

Harry shivered and looked around, desperately trying to figure out how he'd gotten there in the first place.

"What the fuck?" Draco whispered hoarsely. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the Slytherin common room. "How in the hell did I get here?"

Harry jumped a foot in the air and whipped out this wand at the person (who he suspected to be a Death Eater) and screamed. "Stupefy!"

Draco barely had time to duck before the spell went past him. Whipping out his wand and squinting, Draco gasped when he realized who had just tried to stun him. "Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Harry's eyes widened when they realized Malfoy was the other person in the clearing and then narrowed with suspicion and hatred. "Malfoy! What do think you are doing? What spell did use on me? Trying to bring me to your master? Trying to gain Voldemort's favor by capturing me?" Harry growled out the last sentence; he'd be damned if he was going to let a ponce like Malfoy be his downfall. He wasn't exactly sure how the other boy had managed to get him here and erase his memory of the trip, but he wouldn't put it past Malfoy to be wrapped in some elaborate plan to kill him.

He hated the bastard.

How he wished he'd never met Draco Malfoy. He walked around the school as if he owned it just because his family had money, believing all that mudblood bullshit that his father told him. And now, he'd joined Voldemort. This was a new low, even for Malfoy.

Draco stared at Harry in confusion, taking in his surroundings calmly. Master… what the hell is he talking- _oh_."You think I brought you here? Are you bloody mad, Potter? I wouldn't go into this forest for anyone, especially for a half-dead mudblood nutter. The last thing I remember was going outside_my_ common room. What ever is going on, I have nothing to do with it. So I would appreciate if you pointed your damn wand somewhere else. And honestly, if I were actually trying to capture you, don't you think I would have cursed you _before_ you regained the ability to fight back?"

"Finally admitting you could never beat me unless I was unconscious?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter; there never has been a fair fight between us. You always had your bloody fan club to back you up! I don't know why Voldemort is so interested in you anyway. All I see is a misshapen little _boy _who has nothing to show for himself but a stupid scar and undeserved fame."

How hated Potter. Walking around the school as if he owned it, thinking people owed him sympathy and kindness just because his parents were dead. How lucky he was. Having no parents would be a comfy alternative in Draco's life. He could take his self-righteous attitude and stick it up his arse!

Suddenly, the fact that they were in the middle of a magical forest filled with deadly beasts (with no idea how they got there) took the backburner as Harry and Draco's hatred for each other showed itself in the most inopportune of times.

"Having undeserved fame is better than being your father'sand Voldemort's bitch." Harry noticed with satisfaction that Draco flinched at these words, not knowing the true reason behind his reaction.

"I will NEVER be my father or Voldemort's bitch, so shut the fuck up about things you have NO right to talk about!" Harry literally jumped; he hadn't expected the volume of Draco's voice to raise so dramatically.

Draco was practically shaking with rage, his eyes burning with a ferociousness Harry had never seen before. For a moment he feared he'd crossed the line with that last comment. Harry had never been afraid of Draco Malfoy until that moment, when he looked in Draco's eyes and realized that the smaller boy was capable of unexpected, and most likely horrible, things.

Of course, he would never let Malfoy realize that. "Y-You actually expect me to believe that you have nothing to do with this? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Potter? It might hurt your delicate celebrity _feelings_." Harry was relieved to see some of the tension leave Malfoy's body and that the hatred in the other boy's eyes had simmered down to the normal 'Potter is more disgusting than flobbleworms' level.

"Y'know what Malfoy? Fuck y-"

Suddenly a loud clapping sound was heard from somewhere in front of them, accompanied by laughing that made their blood run cold. Each of them had heard a laugh like that before. Harry from Voldemort, Draco from his father.

"I must say, you two are quite the piece of work." Draco opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out. Gasping softly, Draco tried to say something, anything, but it was no use. Apparently his vocal cords had decided to take a vacation along with his recent memory.

As Harry tried to scream, all that would come out was a strangled gasp.

Noticing the boys' panic at being unable to speak, the man smirked slightly. "I couldn't having you call for help, centaurs are such nosy buggers. Wouldn't want them informing that pesky headmaster of yours. No, that wouldn't fit into my plans at all." The man stepped out of the shadows in a sweeping motion and stood in front of them.

His eyes were a dark onyx that stood out against his pale skin. Vivid dark red hair fell carelessly in his face, and his tall, built body was slowly coming towards them. It was only at closer observation that Draco noticed that the 'man' was floating about a centimeter off the ground. By the way Harry was gripping on his arm, he'd noticed it too. Normally, Draco would have been disgusted by the mere idea of Potter touching him and immediately pushed him off. But then again, these circumstances weren't exactly normal and Draco barely felt the hand squeezing his forearm.

When the man was about a foot from them he grinned showing off pearly white fangs. A vampire. Harry's first thought was that only he was _lucky_ enough to somehow meet a vampire in the forbidden forest without remembering exactly how he'd gotten there; the second was to run and he took off. Draco was soon to follow, not wanting to be left alone with a psychotic Dark Creature that had fangs that could rip through solid bone and tissue.

Unfortunately, the vampire seemed very adverse to the idea of the two boys leaving. As soon as Harry got to the closest tree, he was throw back with a large bang.

Draco backed away from the place Harry had been a second ago, horror etched on his features. How the hell was he supposed to escape if he couldn't even get to the trees without getting thrown back? It was at that moment he realized he was going to die. The fact in itself wasn't exactly surprising; he hadn't expected to live past his seventeenth birthday.

But he always imagined his father would be the one to deal him the final blow. He'd expected to end up lying face down in a ditch somewhere with a sword with the Malfoy crest imbedded in his torso. Not exactly pleasant, but at least it was expected. Having his blood drained slowly out of his body wasn't.

Harry was having similar feelings, when his hope of escaping was shattered when he was repelled from that tree. Harry always thought that his last moments would be in glory, fighting against Voldemort's army, dying bravely, as his parents had done nearly fifteen years ago. And to find out that he would be killed like aweak littlebug that couldn't defend itself, to say at the least, would be a little disappointing.

_Maybe going out for a walk wasn't a good idea after all._ Both the boys thought.

* * *

He couldn't even defend- wait a second, his wand! He could disarm the vampire and save himself and Malfoy. Harry momentarily paused at the fact that one of his first thoughts was to save Malfoy, but he put that aside and promised himself to look at that particular issue _after_ he was out of mortal danger. 

It was a few moments later that Harry realized he couldn't _find _his wand. He'd just had it in his bloody hand, where in the hell was it! There was no way he could have...

Suddenly a horrid thought struck Harry and his head shot up to the vampire who was a few feet away.

Draco, who had long ago came to the realization that he no longer had his wand, was staring at the vampire in unrestrained horror.

Both of their wands were tightly clasped in the pale hand of the Dark Creature. 'He' smiled at them once more; it was the type of smile that usually made one wet himself.

Harry shuddered slightly as another cold wind brushed passed him. No one has made a move yet, the vampire only a few feet away and Draco shivering at his side. Even though Harry looked utterly terrified, his mind was working in overdrive, trying to think of some way to escape. It couldn't end like this! It just... it couldn't.

"So, you got a name, or do you just usually go by 'creepy undead bloke'?" Harry froze and glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. _What the hell is he playing at?_

The vampire slowly turned his head to stare at Draco. A light smirk played on his lips but he did not answer. "Well, that's a bit rude isn't it? Not answering me, I mean. I just wanted to know your name, if someone is going to going to make a tasty meal out of me, I'd rather have something to call them." _Oh, gods, he's going to get us killed! Why couldn't he just be quiet for once in his spoiled miserable life?_

Draco forced himself not to show a sign of fear, hoping that if he stalled long enough, he would be able to get himself and Potter out of this mess. He couldn't leave the brat to die, after all. And, if he'd dared to look far enough into what he was feeling, Draco would have realized he valued Potter's life much more than his own. After all, who was more crucial to the world? A savior who somehow (no matter how accidentally) brought down the worst Dark Lord seen in a thousand years, or an heir to a family of the before mentioned Dark Lord's strongest supporters who couldn't even protect himself against his own father?

Not much of a comparison as far as he was concerned.

"Malfoy, shut your fat mouth!" Harry hissed out the corner of his mouth. Harry didn't even pretend to know what was going through Malfoy's head and he didn't care. He wanted to come out of this **alive**. And Malfoy's comments had just dropped his chances of doing that by about twenty percent.

"Faeriort."

Harry quickly snapped his eyes back toward the vampire that he now knew to be Faeriort, feeling idiotic. If there was anything that the fake Moody had taught them, it had be constant vigilance. Harry couldn't believe he's just let himself be distracted by Malfoy when he should have been concentrating on Faeriort.

Wrinkling his nose Draco replied. "Ouch. Your mother must have really been upset she'd had you,_ Faeri._ With a name like that, I'd have just killed myself and got it over with."

In retrospect, Draco would realize that wasn't the best thing to say to a vampire who was staring at you like a you were a ten foot slab of Honeydukes' chocolate.

The world slid out of focus as Draco was trapped in a tight embrace and crushed against a strong chest. Sharp teeth were thrust deeply into his jugular as he struggled to get out of the vampire's grasp. He could here someone screaming, but it slowly started to fade away. He realized in an idle sort of way that the screaming had probably came from his rival. What he didn't understand was why Potter was passing up the perfect chance to make an escape.

Soon Draco was no longer aware of anything but the rushing sound in his ears, the soft suction near his throat, and the weakening thumping sound of his slowing heart. The edges of his vision began to blur and it almost seemed as if he were seeing things that had never been, feeling emotions that he'd never felt. Almost as if it were... someone elses?

It wasn't as horrible as he'd thought it would be, dying. Actually, it was a bit comforting in a morbid sort of way. He felt as if he were swooning, all the colors bleeding together, the slight pain, and a bit of- what was he feeling? Draco decided on pleasure.

By this time, his struggling was practically non-existent because of the blood he no longer had. Draco barely felt himself drop to the forest floor and was unable to do anything but lay there helpless as his body started to do what all bodies eventually do, die.

Harry screamed as Faeriort trapped Malfoy in a bone crushing embrace. "Stop it! Stop!" He tried to pry the vampire off of Malfoy but as soon as he went within a foot of them he was thrown on his back with a painful thud.

It happened so fast that it felt as if his head were spinning. One moment Malfoy was standing beside him and the next, he was in the arms of the vampire. _Not again, please don't let this happen to me again._

Although Harry had gotten over what happened in the third task the memory was still fresh in his mind. And seeing Malfoy lying there, not moving… it was way too similar. It was way too much like seeing Cedric lying there, invoking the same feeling of helpless to stop a death that was never meant to happen.

The vampire kneeled down next to Draco and looked up at Harry. He slowly placed his hand on Draco's chest. "He is still alive, but barely. I can feel his heart slowing. Such beauty to waste… when it could be forever eternal." The vampire smiled softly and sighed. "But there is beauty in death also. Do you want him to die, Harry?"

The dark-haired boy gasped as he felt a strange sensation in his throat and his eyes shot up to the vampire and them to the prone figure of Draco Malfoy. For a moment the vampire's words didn't register in his mind and when he finally understood what he was being asked of him, Harry felt as if he himself were the one dying. Did he want the other boy to die if the only way for him to live was to become a souless beast? Was he fit to make such an important decision on another human's behalf? Could he?

He knew the answer immediately; no. He couldn't make this choice, he'd never wished death on Malfoy... but he just couldn't! Harry also knew he was way in over his head. He wanted to save Malfoy and felt a pang deep inside him knowing that it probably wasn't possible. Maybe there was something to Hermione's hero complex theory after all.

Thinking of his friends made Harry's heart clench painfully and he decided not to think about them until he was out of this mess. If he got out of it. "Leave him alone," Harry growled, wishing he felt as brave as he sound.

"You can't save him Harry," A voice near his ear whispered. "You can't even save yourself."

Harry, with a sudden thought, realized that the decision of Draco's life was never truly up to him.

Then Faeriort sunk his fangs into Harry's neck. Harry cried out and tried, in vain, to get away. But he suddenly felt lightheaded and weak. The pain was mixing with some sort of pleasure that he'd never experienced before. Visions of a past that wasn't his own flooded his mind, swirling and making his own thoughts hard to distinguish from those that were not real.

Soon Harry found himself being lowered to the ground and his mouth was flooded with the taste of liquid fire. It burned as it slid down his throat, but it was a lovely type of burning, the type that he didn't want to stop. It filled him with a strength that was unknown to his mortal, yet not quite dying, body. At the same time the liquid seemed icier that the glaciers of the artic, freezing in his veins, leaving him weak and gasping.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry realized that this was blood and what his drinking it would do, but oh gods, he couldn't stop.

It was intoxicating; the taste of it was unbearably sweet but at the same time completely bitter. It was thick and rich and everything that anybody would ever want to live on forever. Harry felt that he would never be able to stop, no matter the consequences. Unfortunately, the vampire felt differently and roughly pushed Harry away from himself and rushed over to Draco.

The last thing Harry remembered before everything faded to darkness was the sight of Malfoy being lifted of the ground by Faeriort.

* * *

(1) Finis - End in Latin 


	3. Chapter Two: Fraternitas

**Disclaimer**: I do not – in any shape or form – own the amazing, phenomenal world of Harry Potter. Bow down J.K Rowling, the reigning queen of all evil plot bunnies.

**Author Note**: Well, this is the second chapter, where things really start to get sticky… but not in the way you think, lol. Hope you all enjoy this…. **IMPORTANT**: I have a livejournal, the link will be posted in my profile under homepage. If any NC-17 chapters have to be posted, they will be there. But that won't be for a while wink. To **eyeinthesky: **I hope this chapter continues to give your shivers shivers. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**: Fraternitas(1)

* * *

Sunrise dawned on Hogwarts in a majestic and timely fashion. It almost seemed to be a mockery that the sun rose when it wasn't needed, but seemed to hide when it was. The occupants of Hogwarts arose confused and disoriented, all feeling as if something important had happened while they were sleeping. Many found it odd that exactly at twelve, everyone who was still awake fell asleep. Mandy Davidson of Hufflepuff was in the middle of writing a letter home when she suddenly felt extremely fatigued and feel asleep right on top of her letter, the still drying ink making an imprint on her face. 

Others had similar stories to tell, and these stories were discussed in dorm rooms by the curious students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Most found it bizarre and humorous.

None of them knew what happened only a few hours before.

* * *

Three O'clock, Five Hours Earlier 

"Albus!" Minerva McGonagall cried once she reached the inside of his office, panting and out of breath. If any students at the school had seen their generally unflappable professor with wrinkled robes and her hair falling out of her bun, they would have been astonished.

The students would have been even more shocked to see Professor Dumbledore's grim visage. People rarely ever saw the Headmaster with such an expression; he wore the same expression when it was announced that Cedric Diggory had been murdered.

"Albus, is it- is it _them_?" Albus stared into the severe face of the colleague that he had grown to respect and realized that at that moment he had never felt so ancient.

"I fear so, Minerva. I fear so." Nothing else was said for a long while. If it truly was them then there was nothing that they could do. The Chosen were most probably already dead. The silence was soon broken when another Professor arrived, Severus Snape, the resident Potions Master.

Severus' sallow skin had never looked so sickly, and his hair so limp. He truly looked like one of the walking dead. If his appearance wasn't enough to show what his mental state was at the moment, his flawless glamours(2) were wavering and shimmering around his form. His dark eyes were darting back and forth urgently, waiting for his elders to speak.

"Severus, you may let your glamours fall, it is only us here."

Severus snorted as if the mere idea when incomprehensible and replied quickly. "Who was taken?"

"We know not yet." Minerva's answer was soft and yet it seemed to echo around the office.

"We need to find them. Perhaps they could be saved as I was." Albus looked sadly at the Potions Master and sighed. He doubted that the Chosen would be so lucky. After all, they weren't even sure if they were to be Childer, or if they were already dead. But he said nothing and instead replied, "Yes, we must go to the forest."

Swiftly they exited the office and walked down the corridor.

"Are you sure that is where they have been taken?" Minerva asked skeptically. It was possible that the vampire could be inside Hogwarts at this very moment. The school was very big and could easily hide an intruder. _It wouldn't be the first time_, she couldn't help but think as she remembered what Sirius had done to the Fat Lady. Well, the boy always did have a horrid temper. Especially after what happened to him and Severus on that fateful night over twenty years ago. She remembered when she had first laid eyes on the destroyed hospital wing; that had been a sight to behold. Overturned beds, sheets ripped, busted windows, potions split on the floor… yes, Sirius had certainly done a number on the poor wing. But then again, Severus hadn't exactly been innocent on that one either. He'd probably done as much damage as his rival had.

Minerva started out of her thoughts when she realized that both Severus and Albus were staring at her expectantly. Face heating up she spoke. "I'm sorry… I didn't hear you." If there was anything that she hated more that apologizing, it was being caught not paying attention.

"Albus said that only the wards on the forest are disrupted, not those that are on the castle itself." Severus spared her an amused look, obviously finding it entertaining for once that she was less than attentive.

"Thank you, Severus. I also mentioned that everyone else seems to be under the spell, only we aroused from it because you and I are well versed in protecting our minds and Severus for… obvious reasons."

Severus rolled his eyes. Why didn't Albus just say it? It was the same reason why Sirius Black was able to stay sane after two hours under the Crustiacus when he was captured in their 7th year, and why Severus and him both had to wear those abominable glamour charms.

Because they were vampires – blooded years ago.

Severus remembered that night well enough… although he wish he hadn't. It was the night that forever changed his life; if it had changed for the better or the worse had yet to be decided. He remembered the darkness of the tunnel, the spell he spoke that first revealed the face of his rival, their argument, the eventual Turning… the Turning that named him and Black as Blood Brothers.

It had been hard to adjust to having any type of bond with Sirius but… after awhile they were able to deal. Of course, they would never truly get along… but they were a family of sorts. Severus, Sirius, and the werewolf- they all shared something he supposed, being all half human and virtually immortal.

But the ones who were Chosen – what were the odds of them being Daywalkers? It had been rare enough that he'd been so lucky. Unfortunately, it was much more likely the Chosen had been changed to soulless beast, or even more likely that they'd been killed to satisfy the Hunger.

Severus shook his head. He didn't have bloody time for this! Was it to much to ask to live his immortal life in peace? But no… the mangy mutt and his lover had to constantly find ways to make his life harder. If that wasn't enough, Voldemort had risen and he was a spy once again.

His mind went back to the last letter he'd gotten from Black. 'Snape, you know what will happen if you are caught! I refuse to let you do this to yourself! Stupid greasy git, why do you feel as if you owe Albus this? Don't make me come to Hogwarts…' and it went on and on, more inventive insults were used, and the undertone of worry was even more obvious. 'Don't do this, please. Moony and I are worried sick about you.' He'd never thought he'd see the day when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were worried about his well-being. Or even worse, when he was worried about theirs.

Now he had to deal with the possibility that two students had already been Turned, and he'd been able to do nothing to stop it!

Contrary to popular belief, he did care about the students, quite a bit actually. Most of his outward attitude was an act, most of it. Severus was by no means sweet or caring, but he wasn't a cold and heartless bastard either. At least not some of the time.

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest in a rapid pace and wasted no time in walking into the dark trees. Distantly, Hagrid's monstrous snores were heard as well as Fang's wheezing.

"Severus, can you sense anything? Any of your kind?" Severus turned slightly to Albus but didn't let his guard down. Albus looked rather otherworldly in the forest, his hair and beard glowing, his eyes shining with arcane knowledge.

"No… not really. I sense something, but it is either too well cloaked or too far away for me to get a grasp on it. I think there might be-" Severus paused for a moment, unable to identify the sensation that he was experiencing. "Stop. Something is here." Minerva and Albus froze, wands at the ready.

Bushes to their right began to rustle and they waited for whatever beast would come out of the foliage. Image their surprise when a rather large black dog followed by a disheveled Remus Lupin appeared. "Bloody hell, Padfoot, would you slow down?"

Remus looked up and finally saw three wands pointed at him. "Oh, hello Albus, Minerva, Severus."

* * *

(1) Fraternitas – Brotherhood in Latin 

(2) Glamours – This is a rather common concept in Harry Potter fanfiction, however, for those of you unfamiliar I will explain. A glamour is a spell that hides someone's true physical appearance, or a part of their appearance. Ex: A glamour could be used to hide the Dark Mark, or change hair color.


	4. Chapter Three: Excessum

**Author's Note:** Well… erm hi waves shyly . First off, I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I didn't mean to neglect the story, not at all – I just had a few things that required – and still do – my undivided attention. Not only did I lose the chapters I wrote, but life decided now would be a great time to give me a rude awakening. Gur. But, I won't bore you with the tiring details. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, god knows it way overdue.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own a thing – well except for my IPod. I most certainly do not own Harry Potter. If I did… sighs and dreams of Harry and Draco in compromising positions … ummm, I didn't just type that.

Anonymous Reviewer: Eyeinthesky – didn't get to Harry and Draco, or didn't get to Sirius, Remus, and Severus?

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Excessum (1)

Hastily Severus put his wand away, and (much to his disgust), looked over his "family" for signs of injury. Finding none he relaxed a bit, but he was still, to coin the popular American phrase, "ticked off".

What in the nine hells were they doing here! And with their glamours off no less! Neither of them looked a year over twenty-five; what if they were caught in their present state? What were they playing at, exactly?

They looked well, though, he had to admit grudgingly. Without his glamour, Remus' auburn–mahogany hair gleamed in the faint light of Albus' wand, free of grays. His skin bore no wrinkles – and was only lightly tanned, with a moonlit type glow (Severus saw irony in this). His sculpted features were beautiful, even when his brow was wrinkled in worry. The werewolf's body was lean, true, but was no longer emancipated looking – instead he was lithe with smooth, compact muscles. And above his full lips and "cute" (as Black so vehemently claimed) nose were sharp amber eyes – old eyes that bespoke of ancient, arcane knowledge. The wolf was out tonight. (2)

And as usual, Sirius was quite the sight to behold. Although he was a bit disheveled looking from his run in the woods, it was obvious that he'd gained some weight and was much more healthy looking than when he first escaped from Azkaban. His body was broader than Remus, (and Severus' as well, not a fact that he would readily admit to anyone), and was a true embodiment of masculinity. He was tall, and with his longish, straight black hair specked with a leaf or two; he looked rather like some muggle "Tarzan". Sirius' skin was deeply tanned, showing his Italian descent, and made his deep blue eyes stand out more. Eyes that were crinkled with anxiety.

With a particular foreboding thought, Severus wondered if they knew about the Chosen. And if so, what did that mean?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sirius, still slightly out of breath, panted out, "What – what are you doing here, Sev?"

Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Severus looked down his nose at Sirius (quite a feat considering he was probably three inches shorter). "You are not in any position to ask _me_ questions, Black. Unlike _you_, I am a member of the Hogwarts staff and therefore have the right to wander the grounds as I please. You and your little boyfriend, on the other hand, are doing something called trespassing. And don't call me "Sev", for gods sake how many times to I have to tell you that?"

While Severus had tried to remain as impersonal as possible, the use of that infernal "pet name" broke through his carefully constructed walls of control. It always did. Damn Black for knowing that.

Sirius rolled his eyes (eyes Severus very much wanted to rip out). "Gods, Sev – will you ever get that broomstick out of your arse? Didn't know you were _that_ fond of splinters."

"Just because some of us don't act like a wild man that just broke out of a jungle, it means, as you so elegantly put it, that we have a broomstick up our arse?"

"No, I said _you_ had a broomstick up your arse, unless the 'we' was referring to your many split personalities."

"Bla-"

"Gentlemen," McGonagall began. "We have more important matters do deal with than listening you two banter in such an insipid manner. The Chosen-"

"What did you just say?" Remus whispered weakly.

"You heard her correctly, Remus. We don't have time for this. We need to find the missing students."

Sirius and Remus nodded and Albus lit his wand once again so that they would be guided through the darkness of the forest.

As they began to walk, the white bearded wizard decided to bring up the matter of Remus and Sirius' "surprise visit". "Not to be crass, I always welcome back old students, but why have you came here, on this night? Was your blood calling you to the Feast? I find it hard to understand how you could have sensed this so far away – especially because Severus could not sense it. Not to mention that it was quite dangerous to come here without fair warning, without your glamours up. What if you were caught?"

Sirius began to speak, but closed his mouth as his face flushed. Albus always found a way to make him feel like an idiot. Now, faced with the idea that students may have been Changed tonight, his "nightmare" seemed quite stupid.

"Headmaster, I apologize on my and Sirius behalf. Perhaps we were too hasty in our arrival, but we had reason to believe that Sirius may have had a prophetic dream about Harry. It happens a few nights ago, and Sirius could not remember it afterwards, only feel the emotions it left behind. You know this is very odd, as most vampires rarely dream."

Eyes widening in shock, Severus turned to his Blood Brother. "Are you certain this dream was about Potter; can you not remember any detail? If so you had just reason in coming here, signs such as those should not be ignored, to do so would be foolhardy."

"Honestly, Severus, I dunno what to think of it anymore. I'm positive that the dream was about Harry even though I cannot remember the specifics of it. I doubt it is the case now though; it is too much of a coincidence that I am here during another night such as this. My blood must have called me without me realizing it, I never do notice much about that. You always were the better vampire, Sev." Sirius smiled wryly.

Before Severus could respond, Sirius began to speak again. "And I know that you must find this must tiresome; I mean I appreciate all that you've done, and I hate to ask this of you, _yet_ again, but –" Sirius breathed deeply before speaking again. "– can you watch over Harry? I know you already have other burdens –"

"Black, do shut up for once. Don't be a dolt, of course I'll watch over the brat for you. I've been doing it for years now, even when I thought that you were a traitor. Why would I stop now? As much as I hate to say this, gods I'm going to have to wash out my mouth afterwards, by some ironic twist of fate the werewolf and you are family, which means by some disturbing extension Potter is family as well. Family isn't a burden."

"If – if it would have been you, I would have watched over the Malfoy brat, you know that don't you?"

Now Severus was the one to roll his eyes. "Yes I know that, so save your sappy Gryffindor sentiments for some other time." The slightly playful smirk on Severus' face as he said this belied the harshness of his words.

Everyone was quite for a moment, and the air was thick with a slightly awkward affection. Until… "Snape, do my ears deceive me, or did you just call a Potter family?"

"Black, I'm only going to say this once. Fuck off."

"Hey-"

"Sirius, hush. Severus was only being considerate. Stop being such a git."

Severus smirked at Sirius, finding it funny that Remus was taking his side.

"But Remy…"

"Quiet. And stop pouting Sirius, you're a grown man."

Sirius only stuck out his lower lip further.

Minerva and Albus shared an amused look that the three men's antics, glad that there would be a little cheer in this night.

Or at least they thought so.

At the same moment, Severus, Remus, and Sirius stopped, heads swerving to the east.

"Do you smell that?" Remus asked softly. "Blood."

Taking another sniff in air, Severus frozen even more.

"Not just anyone's blood either…. Oh gods Draco…"

"Harry…"

In a moment, the forest was blurring around them as they ran faster than any human could. Albus and Minerva soon realized they would not be able to keep up and resigned themselves to moving at a more normal pace.

Soon Sirius, Remus, and Severus stopped at a large clearing that was lined with old oak trees. In the center of the clearing lay two boys – one rather tall and dark haired, the other smaller and pale-haired.

"No…" Sirius shuddered, unable to tear his eyes away from the body that he knew to be his godson's. "Nono, it can't! Harry…"

He collapsed near the end of the clearing, not able to will his body to move, not able to do anything except for curl into a ball and wish that his eyes had deceived him. He felt Remus touching him, talking, but he couldn't find the strength to listen.

Severus' hands were shaking as he approached the boys, boys he's sworn to himself he'd protect. His glamour fell, exposing his blue/black waves, elegant frame, and alabaster skin. His sorrowful slanted blue-flecked obsidian eyes filled with tears above his sculpted cheek bones and trembling mouth.

Stopping just short of a foot from them, he knew. There was no need to go closer.

Their skin was so pale, their bodies so limp and still. The marks on their necks were a livid red in the darkness of the night and the pallor of their skin. But it wasn't their glassy eyes that stared at him accusingly; the fact that they no longer lived that made him turn away and fight for control over himself.

It was that somehow, someway they'd managed to curl up in an embrace, stiff arms wrapped around one another as they lay so quietly. That they finally accomplished the camaraderie that he'd secretly wished for, they had – in death.

Or worse – in Unlife. (3)

* * *

(1) Excessum – latin for death.

(2) The wolf was out tonight. – In this story, werewolves have a certain control over their "inner wolf". They can let it influence their sense, thoughts, etc.

(3) Unlife – this fic's common term for a vampires' life after he/she has been turned and has no soul.


	5. Chapter Four: Poena

**Author's Note: **If you guys didn't hate me before, you must certainly do now. What is my reason for such a long delay you may ask? Well… life in general – although I assure you that nothing "general" or "normal" could've kept me away from writing, one of my most loved past times. It safe to say life has been rather abnormal, and not in a pleasant way. But, alas, you guys did not decide to read this chapter for my engaging (ha) note… but nevertheless, I apologize… forgive me?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything but my free will, so no, Harry Potter and his lovely darling Draco are not of my creation. There. I said it. Pout.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Poena (1)

They sat. It wasn't the most dramatic or most likely way they could have reacted, but they sat. They could have cried and screamed and ranted, or perhaps tore the room apart with a spectacular tantrum. But no one did.

See, those that cried, screamed, and ranted often believe this type of behavior would change things. Remus, Severus, and Sirius, having seen enough of life to know it was most definitely not fair, knew these actions were fruitless.

Remus, who had a natural calm disposition (which was rather satirical considering the beast he became every full moon), would have easily thrown a fit if he though it would make a bit of difference. _If all the problems in life could be cured by a bit of bitching I wouldn't be a werewolf_, Remus couldn't help but think bitterly. No, those types of problems don't easily have solutions.

Severus, who was a trained spy, learned to hide his emotion even when he felt as if he were slowly being crushed from the inside. He could not believe he'd failed Potter, couldn't believe he'd failed _Draco_. Remembering a past conversation he'd had with Draco as a young boy he almost lost his facade. He remembered his words _No one will ever hurt you Draco, by Salazar I swear it. _Didn't exactly keep his promised, now did he?

And Sirius, well Sirius didn't exactly know what he was feeling. He was sure that if he could get up and _do something_ that it would make the difference between life and death for Harry. But it almost seemed as if he were glued his chair, his body unable or unwilling to move. He felt as if all the energy had been drained out of him and only one thought could make it through the fog that current clogged up his mind. _Lily, James, by the gods I am so sorry. _

They sat in a private room on the end of the hospital wing that was actually quite spacious and yet felt stifling under the circumstances. Harry and Draco (or what was left of them) were lying on twin beds a few feet from each other. The pallor and complete stillness of the boys would cause one to believe they were looking at corpses. But they weren't.

No, they were looking at something much more ghastly.

Harry and Draco had been Turned. There was no doubt about it. Poppy confirmed it and stayed no longer in the room than she had to. No one said anything about her quick exit, or her flimsy excuse for leaving.

Minerva and Albus were elsewhere, looking for the vampire that had done this, but it was unlikely that the being was still in Hogwarts. A being that had potentially turned Harry and Draco into soulless beast, but no one was certain yet.

This was why they sat, and waited.

Severus stood up suddenly and began to pace, startling the other two men. No one interrupted him; however, pacing was how Severus dealt with any sort of stress. And stopping him would be a death sentence, even for Remus or Sirius.

Remus scooted closer to Sirius and laid his head on the other man's shoulder. "Padfoot, no matter what, I'm still here for you."

Sirius gave Remus a disbelieving look and said, "This is my entire fault! If only I had-"

"If only you had what? Took your strange dream completely to heart and came here as fast as you could? Oh, wait you _already_ did that. If you had only gotten here a bit faster and been reckless enough to be caught by the Ministry so that if Harry recovered, he would wake up and find out his godfather had been given the Dementor's Kiss? I don't have time for your self-pitying Gryffindor wailing. You did what you could, Black. If anyone should be blamed it should be me. I was _here _and let this happen right under my bloody nose!"

Remus stood and tried to comfort Severus. "That's not true-"

"Yes. It. Is. Get your hands off me_ wolf_!"

This snapped Sirius out of the slight shock of Severus outburst and he immediately came to his lover's defense. "Wait just one damned minute Snape! Remus was only trying to make you feel better; there was no need to say that!"

"Oh, did I upset your perfect little boyfriend? The way you dote over Lupin, one would swear he was hung up on the _moon_."

Sirius stood up at the not so subtle mention of the moon. Somewhere in the back of his mind Sirius knew that Severus was just trying to bait him to take his mind off of things and secretly he thanked him. "Stupid greasy git!"

"Really, I am astounded by the wit of your insult. Very acerbic, it was."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them. He sat down and observed the fight passively, knowing that Severus only baited Sirius because he knew it was the only thing to keep Sirius mind off of Harry.

He just hoped he had the patience to deal with their tiresome bantering.

* * *

The first thing Draco noticed was the pain. It wasn't like any other pain he'd ever felt, and considering, that was quite something. It wasn't like the sharp burning pain of a steel-tipped whip, the ache that a knife caused when it sliced into your skin, or even the overwhelming pain of his father's ever-popular "Crucio". No, it was – different.

It was almost as if a part of himself was escaping, slipping through him like sand through fingers, like a part he'd never physically felt was leaving him and he couldn't stop it.

It was horrible, terrifying, all consuming.

Then it got worse.

Instead of escaping from him, it felt as if something was forcibly pulling a string inside of him that was connected to something important. And every time the chain was yanked, it made all of his father's torture sessions look like tea parties. He wanted to scream, but the sounds were caught in his throat, choking and suffocating him. He couldn't move, though if he could he would have been writhing at the unimaginable _wrongness_ of what was happening.

That part of him that was being pulled away, he needed! He couldn't live without it and it hurt, it hurt _so much. _

Draco desperately pull back what was being taken away from him, somehow knowing that he would not be able to survive if that part of him were to be stripped away. Suddenly he felt the pressure on the other side of the string give and he was free. As he descended into darkness, Draco realized that the presence, the vital part of him that he'd almost lost had been something he never though existed – his soul.

* * *

"You're calling me a mangy mutt? You can't even get your hair clean with three tons of industrial strength shampoo!"

Severus growled and said through clenched teeth, "You know that's the fucking glamour, Black."

"But it still struck a nerve, didn't it? Aww, poor Sevy hates it when people talk about his _hair_. I would too if I walked around looking like I fell head first in a pot of grease."

_Gods, will they ever shut the bloody hell up? _Remus was fed up after listening to them go at it for forty minutes non-stop. They were really taking this whole 'get Harry and Draco off our minds' thing too far.

"That's substantially better than acting as if I were brought up in a barn, Black. Did you actually live in a forest or was your whore of a mother just too busy buggering everything that moved to teach you something as trivial as _manners_."

_Obviously not. _Honestly, you would think Severus and Sirius were still teenagers.

* * *

(1) Poena – Pain 


	6. Chapter Five: Resurrectio

**Author's Note**: Yes, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year, computer crashed, lost my chapters, yadda, yadda. I'm sure you didn't click on this story to listen to my excuses. I'll try to be vigilant with my updates from now on. I'm going to college an August, so you might not hear from me for a couple of weeks, but more updates are on the way. For the latest info on my stories, check out my livejournal. The link is on my author's page. Thanks to my amazing beta, PhaithMccoy, for getting this chapter back to me so quickly!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything but my free will, so no, Harry Potter and his lovely darling Draco are not of my creation. There. I said it. Pout.

**Chapter Five**: Resurrectio (1)

* * *

Severus and Sirius were too absorbed with bickering to notice what was going on around them. Typical. Not for the first time, Remus wondered if there was more than just a little sexual tension between the two. He wished they would they would just shag and get over with it, provided he could join in.

Oh well. They would figure out things eventually. He hoped.

"You're vile, Snivellus."

"As usual, Black, your insults fail to leave a mark. It would be far more beneficial if you would refrain from verbal spars and stop your contemptible attempts to compete with my superior barbs."

Oh, gods, he hoped.

Sirius opened his mouth in rebuttal (but all he really was going to do was give Severus more ammunition; if one thing about Severus Snape should be said, it should be that his words are as deadly as his fangs) as a small, nearly silent moan was heard.

One of the boys was waking. Harry. The argument stopped, and they all clambered towards the bed (or in Severus' case, glided) as Harry began to open his eyes. The irises, a more brilliant green than before, constricted around the pupil until it was nearly a pinprick as it was exposed to more light than bearable.

Sirius winced in sympathy as Harry cried out in pain, curling into a ball and shielding his eyes. Severus waved his wand and most of the candles extinguished, leaving a few for them to see by. They'd forgotten how sensitive the eyes got after the Change took hold.

This was a good sign. Soulless vampires felt nothing but hunger after Awakening. Not even the pain of newly developed senses could stop a Carrier (2) from charging at the nearest warm blooded being. Carriers had even been known to attack other immortals in search of their first meal.

Rubbing Harry's back soothing, Sirius leaned over and murmured, "It's alright, Harry. The lights are dim now." He was relieved. Beyond relieved. A recently changed Harry he could deal with. A soulless Harry, not so much.

Cautiously, Harry's head lifted up. He was still wincing a bit in pain; the light was still bothering his eyes, but not nearly as much as before. A moment ago, he could have sworn that someone was trying to gouge them out.

Harry tried to lift himself from his bed, but found that he felt more than a little weak. Odd. Maybe he was coming down with something. When his eyes finally adjusted, he noticed he was in a room much larger than his dormitory, and filled with many more beds.

Where… White sheets, small twin beds. "I'm in the hospital wing."

"Brilliant deduction, Potter. Figured that out all by yourself?"

Snape?! Whipping his head around (and ignoring the subsequent nausea), Harry soon laid eyes on Hogwarts' most hated professor. Except, Harry wasn't exactly sure if it _was _Snape. The man had Snape's sneer, that was for sure, but it was almost like looking at a Twilight Zone version of the Potions Master, a version of Snape which was startlingly handsome.

Gone was the sallow skin, dead eyes, greasy hair, and hooked nose. Even more shocking, Snape seemed years younger. If Harry didn't know any better, he would say this man _wasn't_ Snape, but something told him it was. How had Snape suddenly turned from a repulsive middle-aged man, to a twenty-something, strikingly attractive man?

But Snape wasn't the only person in the room. Sirius was standing next to him, his expression a peculiar mix of worry and relief. But wait… this man looked far too young and carefree to be Sirius! The last time he'd seen Sirius, the man had still been rather emaciated from his stay in Azkaban, and more than a little worn. This Sirius, while disheveled, was layered in muscle and obviously in very good health. Although Sirius had always been one to make jokes, a haunted look was always prevalent in his eyes, but that look was gone. Harry couldn't tell the difference between this man, and the man that attended his parents' wedding.

And, the other man… by the gods, was that Remus?! Remus' reddish brown hair was lustrous – not even a sign of grey, and the scars that marred his face were gone. He no longer looked thin and sickly; hell, his robes were even new! One of the most startling changes was the color of his eyes. Remus' eyes had always been a light brown, with barely noticeable honey flicks, but now the eyes were completely golden; Harry had never seen eyes like that before… they reminded him of a wolf's.

These men, the same men who seemed to have the weight of the world on their shoulders, seemed more healthy and good-looking then he ever remembered them being. The three didn't even look a day over 25! No way was this some miraculous makeover – and they weren't even at odds with one another. Remus, who'd always been the calm one, Harry could understand. But Snape and Sirius were within an arms distance of one another, and no licks were flying; they weren't even hurling insults at one another!

Seeing the rather dumbfounded and befuddled look on his godson's face, Sirius was more than a little concerned. "Harry, you alright?"

Furrowing his brow, Harry planned on saying something in the manner of 'what the fuck is going on' or 'who the hell are you and what have you do with real Sirius, Remus, and Snape', but all that left his lips was a moderately brainless, "Gah?"

Severus rolled his eyes, his concern for the brat nearly gone. "Speak intelligently, Potter. Not everyone here speaks simpleton as fluently as your god-mutt."

Harry spared the man a glare. Handsome or not, he was still an arse.

"Fuck you, Sev," Sirius murmured, still checking over this godson for noticeable injuries. He seemed fine, and with a soul, but he'd yet to say anything. This worried Sirius greatly.

Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation. Couldn't these two dunderheads see that the poor boy was confused out of his mind?

"Harry," he began patiently, "I know you don't understand what's going on, and I'll explain everything soon, but it's extremely important that you answer our questions. How are you feeling, are you in pain? What is the last thing you remember?"

Harry merely blinked at the question, and Severus was a hairsbreadth away from throttling the boy when the brat finally responded. "I-I'm okay, I think. I remember the feast, going to the commons, but other than that…"

"Your memory is muddled?" Harry looked up in surprise at Snape; it was hard to believe that man said it without an ounce of sarcasm, although the sneer on his face was still prevalent. Harry doubted Snape knew any other expression.

"Yes, exactly. But – there was something… something about," Harry paused for a moment, flashes of trees and a crescent moon. Long red hair gleaming in the darkness… Ginny? No, a male – someone he didn't know. A boy lying on the ground, tall grass swaying next to his still body… Cedric? No, this boy was bleeding from the neck and had the most peculiar white blond hair… Sharp fangs that pierced skin like a knife into butter. Pain… No!

"Malfoy! Malfoy's dead. I tried, I did – dammit!" Harry put his head into his hands, unable to believe his 'nemesis' was truly deceased. It hardly seemed possible.

"Harry..." Sirius murmured, "He's not dead. Look to your left."

Harry's head shot up quickly, finally noticing the small boy lying beside him. It was funny – Harry could have sworn Malfoy was taller, but then again, with a mouth like that, even Flitwick would seem large. His rival seemed so tiny and vulnerable, no matter how much he tried to summon up some of his past dislike for the boy, all he could feel was an intense relief that the other boy was okay.

"See? He'll be alright."

Harry looked closer at the boy, unable to believe he'd survived. Malfoy was far too pale (even for him) to be 'alright' and something about him seemed wrong. Something… something was off. Harry noted the soft features, full lips, the way his sharp collarbone stuck out from beneath his hospital pajamas, the slow way his chest rose and fell with each breath – Wait.

Malfoy wasn't breathing.

Holy shite.

* * *

(1) Resurrectio: Latin for resurrection/awakening.

(2) Carrier: In this fanfiction, soulless vampires are often called Carriers because they can only sire other soulless vampires. The form of vampirism that causes one to lose their soul is considered a disease, therefore anyone 'infected' is called a Carrier. I hope that wasn't too confusing.

Feedback is heavily appreciated!


	7. Chapter Six: Intempestivus

**Author's Note**: Whew! So finally this chapter is out! This is officially my least favorite chapter of this story… no matter how hard I tried; this chapter just wouldn't flow right. It's hard to show someone being distraught without having the sentences seem a little be disjointed. Well, at least to me. Lol. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm really sorry about the long wait.

Toodles!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything but my free will, so no, Harry Potter and his lovely darling Draco are not of my creation. There. I said it. Pout.

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Intempestivus (1)

Severus stared at Potter as he began to shake and stutter (probably something stupid) while pointing at Draco. He obviously thought the boy was dead – while neglecting to realize that his own heart was ceasing to beat. Honestly, the boy hadn't shown a bit of intelligence from the moment he woke up. Was it something all Potters were gifted with, or was Harry just extra 'special?'

"He's d-dead – not breathing! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…" While the rest of Harry shook, his hand seemed to be frozen in place, pointing in the direction of his 'rival,' who was not _fucking _breathing. Why wasn't anyone doing something? Where in the hell was Madame Pomfrey?

"Harry…" Sirius started quietly, trying to placate his godson.

"Dead… he's dead. Nononono… this can't be happening!" Harry's hand finally became unfrozen, and he began to violently pull at his hair, making it look even wilder. His acid green eyes brighten, making them look even more unnatural as he tried to contemplate a world without Draco Malfoy. It was… incomprehensible.

Remus' eyes widened, he hadn't thought Harry would have reacted so violently. They should have put the boys in separate rooms. "Harry, listen to us – "

"NO! Don't, don't fucking speak to me! You said he was alright. _You said he was alive._ Does that look alive to you?" Harry's grip on his hair looked painful, his knuckles white and fingers clenched.

"Potter, for gods sake, he's not dead! Stop acting like you've lost what little brain cells you may have had." Severus was sick at tired of Potter's hysterical behavior, what a bloody drama queen! It's not like the boys were even close. Potter liked Draco about as much as he liked Black.

Yet again Severus Snape proves that Denial is not a river in Egypt.

"W-What?" Now Potter was gaping at him in the most unattractive manner. Honestly, vampires were supposed to be ethereal beings, not fly catchers!

"I said: Potter, for gods sake, he's not dead. Or did your ears stop functioning when your brain did? If you w-"

"Stop insulting him, can't you see he's distraught? He doesn't need you acting like an arse –"

The last thing Remus wanted right now was another shouting match between those two dunderheads. "Sirius, stop it. And Severus, if you can't explain things to Harry without insulting him every five seconds, then keep your mouth shut!" Not even looking to see their reaction to his words, Remus sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Harry, I understand that you are confused and scared but you must listen to me. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Harry sighed, struggling for words. "I… a man attacked us last night." He shivered, remembering the sharp fangs that nearly took his life. "No, not a man… a, well he was…" Harry struggled for words yet again.

"A vampire." Sirius stated gently, carefully observing his godson's reaction.

"He bit Malfoy first… I-I tried to make him stop, but I wasn't – strong enough." Harry voice faded off to a whisper, the shock and fear of the night before hitting him. "He, he bit me too."

"And that is the last thing you remember?"

"Obviously!" Harry snapped the word out before he could stop himself. Looking at Remus' hurt face, Harry's own burned with same. "I'm, sorry Professor. I – just… it – "

Laying a hand on the boys shoulder, Remus said, "I understand Harry." He also decided not to comment on the fact that the boy called him professor again, despite the fact that he asked him not to numerous times.

"Potter, I know this is all a shock to you still, but you must listen. That vampire bit you, and Draco as well; however, you would both truly be dead if that was all that occurred that night. Knowing the rather dismal DADA professor you lot have had over the years, you probably have learned more about vampires from Muggle pop culture than you have in the classroom. You are will be learning much more about them in the upcoming months due to your current predicament."

Though already pale, Harry's skin lightened to an even whiter countenance. Regardless of Snape's accusations, he wasn't an idiot – if he understood what the former Slytherin was hinting that then…

"Bugger all, I'm a vampire aren't I?"

The last thing he expected to here was a snicker coming from his young looking Godfather. "You have quite a way with words, Harry."

Feeling a headache building behind his eyes, Harry lifted his head to glare at Sirius, who looked rather guilty for his comment.

"So… that's why Malfoy isn't breathing?"

Remus' kind, golden eyes crinkled at him. "Yes, he has yet to awaken."

"But he will, won't he?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

He known that vampires had existed of course, but it had always seemed like a threat far away, something that would never affect or hurt him. As the oddly attractive Snape had stated, he only knew the lies that Muggles did about the dark beings – what vampires truly were, he had no clue. But Harry now knew what they were capable of; he subconsciously shuddered as he thought of the demon that attacked him and Malfoy the night before. Would he becoming like that, attacking for no reason other than to sate his own bloodlust? But, that description didn't seem quite right.

If the vampire, Faeriort, had truly wanted them merely for food, then why were they still here? Why were they Changed?

Harry couldn't quite figure out what to say. So many thoughts were running through his head at the moment. Was he going to have to leave Hogwarts for being a danger to the other students? Was he a danger to the other students? What about classes, would he have to wear some long ridiculous cloak during the day so the sun wouldn't burn him, or would he have classes at night? What about Malfoy, why hadn't he woken up yet? Why did Harry even care?

Running a hand through his thick black locks, Sirius went about dispelling the lost look on his godson's face. "Harry, things will change now. You're different, obviously – you haven't gone through all of the Change yet, but your heart doesn't beat anymore." Panicked, Harry put his hand to his chest, expecting to feel the customary 'thump thump' of his heart. It wasn't there. "I'm not trying to scare you, just trying to make it easier on you then it was on me and Sev."

Looking speculatively at the 'remodeled' versions of Sirius, Remus, and Snape, Harry opened his mouth to question their physical. "Wait – are you vampires?" Harry asked incredulously.

Flicking a bothersome curl from his face, Severus rolled his eyes. "Well obviously Wolf-boy isn't one of the Fallen (2), but that inbred fool over there (3) and I am. Glad to know that you intelligence is slowly, very _slowly _returning, Mr. Potter."

"Bloody hell Snape," Harry burst out, "Do you have to keep attacking me? I've done nothing wrong to you, must you constantly insult me?" Harry said the last bit with more than a little desperation; he wasn't sure how much more of Snape's attitude he could take without snapping.

"Don't mind him Harry, Sev's disposition stinks more than flobberworm extract," Sirius punctuated the statement with a rather evil looking glare in the direction of the Potion's Master. "You must learn to ignore him, he's just compensating for his unnaturally small di – "

"Sirius," Remus growled out warningly. "And Severus, don't you start!"

Harry snickered at the comment before goggling at Snape's expression. It looked, dare he say it, rather pouty. _Severus Snape pouting, what is this world coming to?_

"As I was SAYING, Sev and I went through the same thing, except we didn't have anyone to guide us along."

Harry nodded slowly, struggling to understand that his godfather was a vampire. Finding out Snape was one, however, wasn't as surprising.

"But, I don't understand how… I mean, why this happened to us?"

Sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, Sirius prepared himself for a rather long winded speech. "Well, I'll tell you what I know on the subject, which isn't much." A snort was heard from Snape. "The vampires are an extremely old race of magical being, there are many theories about our origins, but none have been proven. What's known, however, is this: there are two very different strains of vampirism. I'm sure you've heard of the soulless vampires in DADA class, driven by nothing more than the hunger for blood and the need for survival. The other form of vampirism is extremely rare, the form in which me, you, Sev, and Malfoy over there have. There are many names for us, the Souled Ones being one of the most common. Basically, while we are driven to some extent by the bloodlust, we keep our souls and have the ability to stop ourselves from seeing every human as meals with legs. You following me so far?"

Harry nodded, a bit dazed. "Now, little is known about Souled One's because of their rarity and how secretive they are. Although I'm one of them, I still don't know much about them myself. All I know is that there is some sort of coalition between the world's Souled vamps – some sort of government that they answer to. It's not known why, but every once and a while, these vamps decided to Hunt for what they called Chosen – prospective vampires. I would say it's to keep them all from dying out, but when you're immortal, that really shouldn't be much of a worry. Anyhow, while only Souled vampires can sire Souled vampires, there's always a chance that something will go wrong and that person will become Undead – or a vampire without a soul. So, it's always a gamble, one that's rarely won. I'd go so far to say that us four are probably the only Souled One's that have been sired in the past two or three hundred years!"

Harry nodded once more to show that he understood what Sirius had relayed to him, but something was tugging on his conscious. "You – you said that only vampires with souls can make other vampires with souls, right? Well, the _thing _that turned me and Malfoy couldn't have had a soul – he was vile. It's just not possible!"

Sirius opened his mouth to explain, but thought better of it. It was then that Severus stepped in. "Potter, the intricacies of human morality are more than complex. The same can be said for any being which has a soul. Merely having a soul does not make a vampire 'good,' just as being born human doesn't automatically make one good. The choices which define us are much more complicated then 'because I have a soul, then I must do good.' Understand?"

TBC

* * *

(1) Intempestivus: Latin for understanding

(2) Fallen: Another of the numerous terms in this fic that will refer to vampires.

(3) Inbred Fool: I wanted to make the dynamics of the Noble House of Black a bit more interesting in this fan fiction. In this story, the Black family will have a history of marrying close relatives to insure that their blood was a pure as possible. Marrying distant cousins is considered common for purebloods, but the Blacks are considered to have taken it to an extreme level. Severus will often poke fun at Sirius because of this little fact.


End file.
